starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miraj Scintel/Leyendas
Miraj Scintel fue una reina zygerriana que gobernaba el planeta Zygerria durante las Guerras Clon. En un intento de restablecer la preeminencia de Zygerria como imperio esclavista, Scintel aceptó la oferta de unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Ella esclavizó a los Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Ahsoka Tano. Biografía thumb|250px|left|Skywalker salva a la reina de un intento de asesinato. Una mujer zygerriana, Miraj Scintel tomó el trono de Zygerria en algún momento antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, un conflicto entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Como la Confederación tomaba impulso, la Reina Scintel vio una oportunidad de restablecer el antiguo imperio esclavista de Zygerria y urdió un plan para ganarse la lealtad del líder separatista Conde Dooku. Ella envió al Comandante Darts D'Nar a Kiros, y le ordenó capturar a los colonos del planeta y llevarlos a Zygerria para que pudieran ser vendidos a Dooku en una subasta. Tras la invasión de Kiros y la transferencia de los esclavos a una planta de procesamiento en Kadavo, un grupo de Jedi se infiltraron en Zygerria y en el palacio de Scintel. Haciéndose pasar por un traficante de esclavos llamado Lars Quell, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker le propuso a la reina la venta de su Padawan Ahsoka Tano, quien también se había disfrazado como una esclava Togruta. La reina, intrigada por la oferta de Skywalker aceptó a la esclava y pidió a "Quell" que permaneciera a su lado durante un tiempo. Durante su paseo por el palacio, una joven esclava intentó asesinar a la reina, sólo para ser detenida por Skywalker. La Twi'lek, temerosa de seguir siendo una esclava y ser castigada, saltó desde la muralla del palacio y se suicidó. Mientras, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y el soldado clon CT-7567, se infiltraron en las jaulas de esclavos cercanas, mientras Skywalker continuaba halagando a Scintel con la esperanza de descubrir la ubicación de los esclavos de Kiros desaparecidos. thumb|250px|right|Skywalker ahorcando a la reina para que suelte a sus amigos. Acompañando a Scintel a una casa de subastas, Skywalker fue testigo de la brutalidad del imperio de Scintel cuando el Maestro Kenobi, que había sido capturado por los zygerrianos, era torturado por los esclavistas. Scintel ordenó a Skywalker que demostrara su lealtad hacia ella atacando a los Jedi y se sorprendió cuando Skywalker reveló que también era un Jedi. Como los guardias zygerrianos empezaron a atacar a Skywalker, la padawan Tano atacó a Scintel; la reina que ya había puesto en el cuello de la joven Jedi un collar electrificado, activó el collar, dejando a Tano inconsciente. Con Tano inconsciente y sometidos los Jedi, Scintel ordenó llevar a Skywalker de vuelta a sus aposentos en el palacio y a los otros encarcelarlos como esclavos. Scintel esperó a que Skywalker despertase en sus aposentos, ofreciéndole un puesto como su guardaespaldas personal. Mientras que el Jedi se resistió al principio, utilizando la Fuerza para estrangularla, Scintel lo convenció con la amenaza de que si no, sus amigos morirían. Durante su tiempo juntos, Scintel dedujo que Skywalker una vez fue un esclavo antes de convertirse en un Jedi. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para convencer al Jedi de que su visión sobre el esclavismo era acertada, Skywalker rechazó su visión y le ofreció jurarle lealtad eterna a cambio de que ella liberase a sus compañeros. El afecto que Scintel sentía por Skywalker no pasó desapercibido; el Primer Ministro Atai Molec temía que la reina hubiera sido manipulada por los Jedi y contactó con el Conde Dooku para informarle del problema. Cuando llegó Dooku, Scintel había confiscado el sable de luz de Skywalker y lo había expulsado de su corte. Scintel recibió a Dooku en su sala del trono y le contó su plan de esclavizar a los Jedi como lo había hecho con Kenobi y Skywalker, aplastando a la Orden y a la República. Dooku consideró que su plan era demasiado ambicioso, y dejó claro que sólo estaba interesado en la erradicación de la Orden Jedi. Enfurecida por las declaraciones de Dooku y del Ministro Molec; Scintel trató de atacar al Conde, pero fue desarmada rápidamente y estrangulada con la Fuerza. Mientras luchaba por respirar, Skywalker irrumpió en la sala y, sin preocuparse por la amenaza del conde con matarla a menos que se rindiera, atacó a Dooku, pero fue desarmado rápidamente. thumb|250px|left|Dooku estrangula con la Fuerza a Scintel por no escuharlo. No siendo capaz de luchar contra Dooku sin un arma, Skywalker, logró fugarse de la sala con la reina antes de ser derrotado. Huyendo del palacio y subiendo a una nave, Skywalker y su Padawan Tano, que había sido liberada, se prepararon para despegar en busca de Kenobi y los colonos Togruta. La reina al morir reveló la ubicación de los esclavos antes de sucumbir a sus heridas. Con su último aliento, reconoció que se había convertido en una esclava al igual que el propio Skywalker. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|Miraj en compañía de sus mascotas Miraj Scintel era una zygerriana clásica, que creía firmemente que los fuertes debían gobernar sobre los débiles. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trato con la gente y de su condición de reina. Aunque ella sabía que la mayoría de gente veía la tradición esclavista de Zygerria como primitiva, Scintel creía que la esclavitud daba una utilidad a los que tenían una habilidad innata para servir. Ella era implacable y no tuvo reparos a la hora de usar de métodos brutales y maliciosos para lograr sus fines. También trataba a sus propios esclavos personales con crueldad y para mostrarles su lugar, hasta el punto de que se suicidaban después de un fallido intento de matarla. Debido a su naturaleza y su estado real, Scintel también era extremadamente arrogante. No le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie y se mantuvo firme en la toma de sus propias decisiones. En última instancia, este rasgo resultó ser su perdición, cuando hizo a Anakin Skywalker su esclavo y encarceló a sus amigos a pesar de que el Conde Dooku le ordenó matarlos. Ante la desobediencia de la reina, Dooku la mató como respuesta a su actitud desafiante. Apariciones * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' Fuentes *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.39'' * Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Líderes planetarios Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Directiva Separatista Categoría:Zygerrianos